User talk:Bman2007Jazz
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current 7th Archive! Woot! Start the party! It's my 7th Talk Page Archive!!! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 22:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP Can we meet on CP now ? You choose sever and room Thanks , Happy65 READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT just let me go back on chat.ill follow all your rules. Bopper31415 01:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC)BOPPER31415 CPW Party(Plz come) All dont forget about the party today. The party will be after CP Reporters Party. Here are details: Here are other timings: British, Columbia, Canada: 11:00am Ontario, Canada: 2:00pm Shanghai, China: 2:00am Dominican Republic: 2:00pm Egypt:8:00pm Bahrain: 8:00pm Guam: 4:00am India: 11:30pm Ireland: 7:00pm Palestine: 9:00pm UK: 7:00pm Hi, are u ready for the party. Why? why'd you delete Rookie's Hat page it's a real item I can even get proof I found it using Penguin Lime 3 Real Item yes his head item is a red proppeler cap but if you use a cheating program and type in the id 1257 guess what pops up would you like Rookie's Hat Sorry sorry sometimes I forget and I have one question how do you change the color of your contributions template because I want mine to be saturn yellow Let The Pranking Begin Huh? but than why does it say this: Do you want to change the color of your contrib. banner? Click Here to see the other available colors. ???????????????????????????????????????????????? Let The Pranking Begin Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoops whoops I thought there wasn't one because i've never seen one before Let The Pranking Begin Award I JUST SAW YOU! ON CLUB PENGUIN!!!!! -- Voc6 Yo bman! How do i become a chat moderator --RookieCP 07:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Anna603 Anna603 revealed her age . That is against the COPPA and our Privacy Policy . To find out her age please message me when ur online and we will go on chat . Happy65 Ur a great editor here is my award. U deserve this award bman2007jazz from me Sdgsgfs Bopper31415 I think you should reconsider me on chat. Bopper31415 One hour is up... ClubPenguinArchives Year Quiz' Hey Bman2007Jazz, Today while I was exploring around the wiki I found the first year quiz from LordMaster96 and I realized that there is a red link to the second quiz, and the other quiz' weren't created. Do you think someone should create them soon. I never have time to do stuff like this as I have alot of exams at school these days. Anyway, I am 13. --Master Talia 00:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote RE: If this is a silly question, I'm sorry, but what does changing the welcome message accomplish exactly? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '''Icon' Nice Icon :D Looks Like ur Playin' Card Jitsu --1999bloo Club Penguin lol u Live in Cyperspace wat --1999bloo Club Penguin Question May I please ask why you banned Sharkbate from the chat. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 14:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hi Are u here plz join chat i have a question to ask u. Congrats! Congrats on getting on the Wall of Fame! :D Although about the parrot... ouch... ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can you unlock my page for me? thanks! --Macguy1 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Sorry For Yelling at the Users They Keep on Swearing ----1999bloo Club Penguin 17:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I accidently deleted it while editing it. So I just put it back. Catching Up! I'm catching up to you! Almost got 2000 edits, only 300 edits behind! >:D I don't know what it is with me and colors tonight, I just decorated 2 random sections of my userpage (I'll probably end up deleting it tomorrow though :P) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 04:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Reached 2000! Huzzah! (2001 now, since I've left this message :P) Only... er... 338 edits to go! ''' ~The Plush ''' (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC)